1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a garment stretcher, to be used with knit, crocheted or woven dampened garments in order to retain their size and shape while drying.
2. Description of the Prior Art
______________________________________ O'Thayne 604,122 May 17, 1898 223-69 Walsh 798,547 Aug. 29, 1905 223-61 Ringler 1,052,426 Feb. 4, 1913 223-69 Feathers 2,746,657 May 22, 1956 223-69 Douglass 2,929,538 March 22, 1960 223-69 ______________________________________
O'Thayne discloses a garment distender and drier frame having three longitudinal tubular rods or bars, connected by cross bars, and lateral adjustment means, see FIG. 2 of the drawings and lines 86-100 in the specification.
Walsh, Ringler and Douglass all disclose garment frames having lateral adjustment means comprising overlapping bars, with a series of adjustable and interconnectable fastenings held in position by means of rings, bands or the equivalent.
The patent to Feathers discloses a stretcher made of noncorrosive plastic or plated material.
The present device differs from the prior art in that it has fewer and simpler parts more directly related to each other. This results in being easier and more economical to make, simpler to use, more handily stored, and more adaptable to being used with garments of differing materials and varying configuration.